The Cold Prince and his Dragon
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Gray is turning 18 and his mother, the Queen, wants to get him a special present like she did his brother, Lyon, though what happens after Gray gets the present will definitely be a conversation starter after words! Please review I love to write this one unfortunetly its almost done so I would really like input about it!
1. Chapter 1

The ice prince walked down his hallways to the the courtroom he had a meeting in. He was supposed to go there for a trade his Mother, Queen Ur, had set up for the princes upcoming birthday.

His brother had gotten a lovely new pet and room chambers. She never left his side. The ice prince hoped that his mother got him something actually useful like a new sword set or a new horse to train since his had a foot in the grave right now. He was loyal and want to serve the prince and the prince loved the horse but he was getting quite old.

The prince walked into the courtroom where some traders that were loyal to the kingdom where standing. Some of his older brother knights were there as well just for caution. But what really got the princes eye was the large cloth covered cage that was in the middle of the room.

The cage was large to the prince it seemed to hold at least four horses. Somthing through its self at the inner cage rattling chains and almost setting the cage off balance. A guard shoved a long spear under the cloth and there was a loud roar that echoed from the inside.

"Be quiet you!" The traders shouted. They were kind but when dealing with a special type of being they could do what needed to be done to get paid. The being inside the cage calmed down and didn't make anymore sound except for an occasional whimper. It didn't though itself at the cage anymore as well.

The prince was curious to what it might be but he ignored the being until he was shown what it was by his mother. He approached the queen bowed and went to the left of the throne while his brother was on the right.

"Nice of you to join us Gray." His mother said kindly.

"Sorry I am late I was helping a servant with a set of ice roses in the main hallway." Gray replied. His mother knew about the way he preferred to treat the servants and she was fine with it. In Fact she encouraged it. She always taught him it was better to be loved instead of feared and even though he was never going to be king because of his older brother he still wanted to love the people and always put them first.

"Thats alright you're not that late in fact the traders just arrived." The queen said then turned to the traders. "What have you brought into my kingdom for my sons birthday?"

"A rare find in dead my queen. So rare there are only seven in the world. Though not as rare as the water nymph we brought you for your elder son. We found this one would be to your liking." The leader said as the cloth came off the cage to reveal a pink haired boy. He had wings at least four feet wing span. His tail at least six feet long. The horns atop his head pointing backwards at a good six inches long. The eyes where a golden green color with red tinges in the right light. He had a full outfit on around the wings and tail. There was a metal collar around his neck with a chain connected to the center of the cage. There was also a white muffler wrapped around his waist. There were scales covering the boy but faded away from the tail and wings into his skin nicely. The boy bared his teeth revealing short fang like K-9's to the royal court. Setting the guards on edge.

"He seems more feral than anything." The queen said getting up and stepping closer to the cage Gray and his brother at her side.

"He can be tame. When we first found him he fought hard to stop us but then we got him in the cage and got the collar on him and he calmed right down. He gets motion sickness though and is easy to transport because of that. Its because there are new people and a new place that is setting him on edge. He has actually become friends with my traders. He's calm once he becomes comfortable where he is. We also recommend to not under any circumstances to take off the collar. Unchain him but leave the collar on at all times unless you are in danger in that case remove it and if he likes you he may protect you." The trader said taking out a key and handing it to the queen.

Gray was at the side of the cage looking in at the being. He had never seen such a creature and was fascinated with it. The boy watched gray through the bars and they made eye contact almost immediately. Without looking away Gray started asking questions.

"Does he talk?"

"Bits and pieces nothing to detailed. He knows fire, water, iron, lighting, air, dark, light, food, and a few other words but nothing more then that." The trader said with a shrug.

"What's his name?"

"If he has one he hasn't told us about it. We never found one or gave him one. He's always responded to boy to we didn't put much into it." The trader said confused.

"Where is he from?"

"The high volcanoes in the south. He was living in a cave. He's well fed and has no family."

"One more question what does he eat?"

"Meat mostly. He will eat anything but favors meat over every thing. He prefers cow or pig." The trader said not sure why the prince would care at all.

"I like him. What do you think mom? Lyon?" GRAY Asked finally looking away from the caged boy.

"He's flashy. And different. You said that there were 7 like him. Anyone own one?" Lyon grays brother asked.

"He was the easiest to capture and it took three weeks ten men 4 died the others wounds. All to capture this one. At least with him we can stop the fire. He is the only one who is owned that I know about. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go after the others to be honest let alone try to find them." The trader said crossing his arms.

"Ok that's good I am alright with this one." Lyon said he thought this boy would be good for his brother. Allowing him to have a reason to socialize more.

"We will take him than." The queen said waving forth a servant with a small case full of gold coins. Giving it to the traders and they left without any other word.

"Are we going to wait for the party? Or do I get him now?" Gray asked curiously.

"We are going I wait for the party. He will stay in here since it's the busiest room so he can get used to the servants and knights going in and out of here." The queen said and walks back to her throne before speaking again. "You will get him at the party. You will be surprised and grateful. You can not see him again till after the party than you can play with your new toy."

"Fine." Gray said with one glance at the boy before leaving. Gray walked back to his room to get ready for the party the next night.

Later that night gray walked by the court room. It was late after dinner most everyone was asleep as gray walked the halls of the castle. When he passed the courtroom there was a small whimper sounding through the thick doors.

Gray opened them to find the boy in the cage whimpering and shaking in the center of the cage. His tail tightly wrapped around him his wings attempting to keep a nice blanket over him but wasn't doing much. The muffler he had was wrapped around his neck and head. Covering his ears and hands as he tried to stay warm. The chain rattled continuously with every shiver.

Gray approached the boy carefully not sure weather to trust him or not. "You cold boy?" Gray whispered to the male as he got closer to the cage.

The boy only whimpered his eyes wide with fear as he shook trying to keep warm.

"I can get you a blanket." Gray offered once he found the boy wouldn't hurt him. The boy only pulled his tail and wings in closer like a cold winged dog if there was such a thing.

Gray went to the Blanket that had covered the cage and pushed it through the cage bars as much as he could at the time.

The boy looked at gray with wide eyes before wrapping around his body. Gray sat cross legged in front of the cage watching as the boy was finally appeal to keep warm.

"Do you have a name?" Gray asked as the boy finally relaxed enough to stop shaking. The dragon boy nodded his head understanding gray but acted as if it was crime to have one. "Will you tell me?"

The boy stopped at that like he's never really been asked that. Like nobody cared enough to ask him that ever.

"Not right now of course. If you don't want to its fine. I will just give you a temporary name. When you feel comfortable telling me go ahead. Can you understand me at all?" Gray asked wondering if the boy could even understand him at all.

The boy crept forward his wings tightly against his back his tail like a leathery belt. The scarf wrapped around his neck. The Blanket around his shoulders and on his head. He stopped when the chain was as far as it would go.

The boy was close enough to gray that he could reach through the bars and pet the boys head. Gray made a quick decision looked around to make sure no one was there exempt the two and he reached his hand into the cage.

The boy flinched away at first so gray stopped to allow the boy to come closer on his own. The boy seemed curious at this point so he leaned forward and sniffed grays hand touching it with his own hands tracing the veins in the princes hand.

Gray watched the boy touch and examine his hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Gray then tried to reach farther to pet the boy through the horns. The boy stopped playing with the hand and let gray do what he wanted.

Petting the pink hair gray found it fairly soft when he expected ruff ragged hair he found it felt like swimming in a pool of pink flower petals. Gray heard a whimper from the boy than a moan like it felt amazing to having some one pet his head.

Gray felt around the horns finding that if he pet along one of them he could go right into the softest part of the hair. Gray then pulled back making the boy whimper with the loss.

"I am sorry. I can't keep petting you right now. But after tomorrow I can pet you for hours on end. How's that sound?" Gray said and the boy gave him a hopeful look. "I have to go now. I am sorry I won't be able to visit you tomorrow till after the party. Trust me if I could say no to that I would have. I hate party's."

**Gray then got up and left and the whimpering starts again. Gray knew the boy wasn't cold anymore so he thought the boy hated to be lonely. Though that made no sense because the boy seemed to hate large crowds.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This is how the boy or Natsu talks so its not wrong grammar thats how he talks.)

The next night gray was getting dressed in the outfit his mother was making him wear for his party.

It was completely blue with a blue cape. It had puffy sleeves and was not very comfortable to gray he was thankful that he only had to wear it for the party and no longer than that.

He walked into the courtroom as his mother introduced him. The tables where set up so that they surrounded the cage which was once again covered with an ice blue cover.

Gray walked up to his mother and Lyon. Juvia Lyons pet was right next to him dressed nicely in a outfit that was So silky that it was like water was flowing off her into a puddle at her feet.

Gray stood next to his mother's throne like always. There was a table set before the throne that slowed the princes to sit and eat. It looked out across the room allowing gray to look at the cage in wonder.

Soon the feast was underway speeches were made in Grays honor. Small gifts were presented to gray such as gold or jewels some animals. He got his new horse he was hoping for from the prince at the kingdom of Celestial beings Loki.

Loki was cool like that he knew what gray really needed and took care of it. His wife Lucy encouraged the two to hunt a lot. The kingdoms had very good relations because of the two friends. They had avoided six wars because of the Boys.

Finally it was the time of revealing the cage that was the centerpiece of the courtroom. the queen walked gray down to the cage and said a few words.

"Gray it your 18th birthday and like Lyon we have got a special rate find that was found. He will be yours to control command and own. No one except you will touch him no matter what he does. I am so proud of you please enjoy." And with that there was a standing applause as the queen took the cloth off the cage.

Everyone gasped when they saw the cage and what was inside of it. Gray gasped as well when he looked in the cage.

"What?" The queen asked not sure why no one was excited. They were all just starting at the cage jaws gaping open all staring at the cage.

"Mom look." Gray hissed out turning Ur to the cage.

The cage itself was melted. A huge hole was gaping open in a side of it. The boy was gone. The dragon boy had found a way out and no one had noticed.

"Hahahahahaha! Cold prince! Dragon trick cold prince!" A raspy voice said laughing echoing throughout the hall. Gray looked up to see the boy sitting in the rafters laughing his tail wrapped around a wooden beam balance in himself. His wings slightly open to keep him also balanced.

The whole courtroom burst into a frenzy as people ran out of the room as fast as possible. Leaving the queen gray Lyon juvia and four guards along with the unknown threat.

"I thought he couldn't speak!" Lyon hissed taking out his sword and stood next to his mother. Juvia next to him readying to throw herself in front of them to save them. Gray didn't draw his sword. He sympathized with the dragon.

Ignoring Lyon completely he spoke. "You can come down. I promise they won't hurt you with me here."

"Cold prince good. Scents right. Nymph?" The boy asked looking at juvia.

"What do you want dragon?" Juvia hissed at him.

"You like here?" The boy asked playing with his muffler around his waist again.

"Yes. I do. They're very nice people understanding and care about everyone. How is iron doing?" Juvia asked looking at the boy carefully.

The boy hesitated before answering. "Don't see iron. Not aloud at home. See lighting and sky though. Poison light dark like iron." The boy said with a shrug.

"You seven never really get along do you? You need to talk with than more. Natsu look your fire and the smallest but most dangerous you could easily have avoided being captured so why didn't you?" Juvia asked stepping closer to the rafter the boy was sitting on.

His jaw tightened and he jumped down the bit of chain still on the collar chimed as he did so. He stepped closer to juvia.

"Nymph needs lesson of respect of prince." The boy hissed at her.

"Natsu this is an easy situation to avoid why are you here?" Juvia asked again holding her ground.

"Princess need learn prince and king don't like you. Never have. Not after that." The boy said again gray watched as the two interacted and was intrigued at the titles they gave each other.

"Prince needs to answer my question. Why not just leave?" Juvia asked again stepping closer to the other so they were an inch away from each other.

The boy signed and ran his hand through his pink hair creasing the horns before backing away and not looking at juvia anymore.

"Protection. Lead trappers away from sky and lightning. They was visiting when captured. Lead them away from them to protect. Rather me here not them." The boy said looking back to juvia with sad eyes.

"Won't they come looking for you?" Juvia asked the boy shook his head.

"No. Told them not to. Said I could handle it. Why did princess get captured?" The boy asked looking at juvia.

Juvia shrugged. "Needed to make sure the other nymphs were safe. Needed to make sure the same as you that my family and friends where protected. I get treated the same here as I did there though so I don't care much. Natsu you though you're a dragon you can't live here. A castle isn't meant for you. Leave now go through the window. You heal quickly it would not matter. Just fly away."

"No. Find again. Don't want that. Princess smart though you could leave to." The boy said with another sad smile.

"Can't." She said pulling up her sleeve revealing a shakal. "Anti magic. Lyon is the only one who can remove it."

"Prince have one to." The boy said showing his collar off the juvia.

"How you get through the metal than?" Juvia asked a little concerned.

The boy smirked and looked to proud about this part. "Body temperature higher than everyone."

"Aww of course." Juvia said placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Natsu gray is a good person trust him. He won't hurt you."

"I know." The boy said and walked to the cage again with a small pause he sighed and entered it again. Laying in the center his back towards the others.

Juvia walked back to the royals as they turned to face the boy.

"What was that?" Lyon asked quietly to juvia.

"His name is natsu he is the fire dragon prince. He protects and has it set as a natural instinct. The traders give you a key to the collar?" Juvia asked. The queen nodded and took it out.

"Don't unlock that collar till you're about to die. If you release him to early he will go madly insane. He may not know the difference between friend and foe so unlocking it too soon may cause him to break and attack everyone. He goes by scent not his eyes. In fact his left eye he can see out of at all. His right is a step above that. He goes by scent and his ears and feel along with his sixth sense. He can't see I doubt he knows what we look like. He sees differently your footprints energy tone everything he uses but his eyes." Juvia explained and natsu gave a grunt.

"Tell story. You there. You can tell." Natsu said not turning around To face them.

"That is you own story. But if you want me to it will tell it." Juvia says.

"What story?" Gray asked.

"Sit I will tell you the story of natsu dragneel the crown prince to all fire dragons." Juvia said and the royals sit out of curiosity.

"It all started...

**Flash back**

_"Natsu! Want to play?" A water nymph princess asked. They were 7 years apart in age. The nymph 14 natsu 7._

_"Yeah!" Natsu said excitedly and ran to his father the king. "Dad? Can I play with juvia?"_

_"Did you finish your jobs?" The king asked in a kind toned voice. _

_"Yes." Natsu said honestly._

_"Igneel let the poor boy go play. He's seven. The nymph won't do anything to him." Another man spoke. Both where fire dragons but could go full human or full dragon anytime they wanted. Natsu was caught in the middle not able to go fully to rather side. _

_"Atlas he has to find the balance." Igneel huffed to his adviser. "Go play natsu have fun. Be back for dinner though."_

_"Alright! Thanks Dad! Uncle!" The boy ran off to play with Juvia. They went to a river that juvia knew had magic in the water._

_They played in the water absorbing the magic through their skin getting stronger though it. Natsu soon went on full alert leaving the water to go on shore and started growling at the tree line. _

_"What is it natsu?" Juvia asked coming out if the water dry instantly._

_Suddenly an arrow was shot at juvia through the tree line. Natsu jumped in front of it. It skimmed his left eye causing it to bleed profusely. He shut the left eye as blood trailed out from the eye lids._

_He faced the forest again and gave a loud below on all fours he crouched low ready to attack anything. His long tail thrust juvia into the water where he knew she would be safe._

_A man with weapons came out. Others followed him with a large cage._

_"We just want the nymph! Kill the other one!" The leader said. Momentarily men surrounded natsu throwing things at him. A rock hit his other eye making that bleed as well. _

_"Now you can't see how you-?" Before he could finish his sentence natsu sweeped his tail underneath the men. Blood going down his face as he fought._

_"Natsu!" Juvia screamed as a bracelet was forced onto her wrist and shoved into the cage. "Get away! Go find Igneel!" _

_Natsu a a conflicted he knew he needed to save juvia and he knew he could not fight al the men off at the same time with blood in his nose._

_"Can't! Need protect! You safe!" Natsu roared angrily at 7 he was a force to deal with giving the men a run for there money. Soon he was shot with a blowdart that would take down a dragon twice the size of Igneel. _

_Natsu fell to the ground unconscious not able to protect his friend. He vowed if he ever saw her again he would punch her._

_The nymph was placed in the cage as she watched her childhood friend fight with blood covering his face soon he went down and she was captured. She was sold to the kingdom through the traders. When she asked about her friend they only laughed at her._

**End Flashback**

"And thats it. Stupid trappers. They took his eye sight and now he can't fly straight." Juvia huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"The trappers did that to him?" Gray asked stunned at that. They were such kind people to the royal family he couldn't believe it.

"I thought you said he could heal quickly couldn't he just recover his eyesight that way?" Lyon asked quietly to his pet.

"Normally yes but even a dragons healing power can go so far. From what I have seen he can't heal that much even if he focused all the power on his eyes he could never see again. From the bit of the fight I saw though he lost his eyes entirely. But they grew back so that you can be glad for." Juvia said and natsu raised his head.

They watched as natsu stood up and sniffed the air deeply. His ears pricked and listening. His wings flexing and tail whipped around his back with such power it seemed as though it could kill someone. In a split second there was a flash of pink and brown and he appers at the window growling out as he watched whatever was down there.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked walking up to the boy only to be held back by his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"He's dangerous don't go near him." She quietly hissed and gray shrugged her hand away. He trusted that the dragon would not hurt him.

He walked to the window and looked out into the courtyard. he spotted six black hooded figures making their way to the castle doors. No one seemed to play much attention to them as they were like ghosts making there way through the crowds of people.

"Come. Need to stop. Nymph protect." Natsu said grabbing Gray under the arms and crashed through the window shielding the prince with his wings before opening them again and flapping to stay airborne. His powerful wings moved as though they were the cause of the wind itself. He looked forward blankly. Gray saw that juvia was right he could hardly see and couldn't fly straight though had he not know that Gray would have thought he flew perfectly.

Natsu placed Gray in front of the shadowy figures before landing himself. He stood straight flexing his wings and stood in front of gray separating Gray and the figures.

"You not allowed here." Natsu growled and most of the people in the yard had gathered around them to see what was going on.

"We are here to bring you home." A gruff voice said from under the first hood.

"Dont care. Told to stay away." Natsu replied angrily.

"When have we ever listened to your royal pain?" Another male voice asked with a huff.

"Leave." Natsu demanded carefully gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Natsu who are these people?" Gray asked and the figures burst into laughter.

"You are a pet?! The royal pain is a pet to the cold prince?! Thats hilarious!" The first male said and almost every one of them was rolling on the ground.

"Shut up! Not pet to anyone! Can leave when ever want!" Natsu angrily shouted at them stopping his foot and thrashing his tail so much Gray had to step back to avoid being hit with it.

"Then why havent you?" A new male voice asked like he couldn't laugh at anything.

"Dont want to!" Natsu huffs like he's having a tantrum. Torches around the yard increase in size with every shout from Natsu.

"Boys be nice. You know he cant get angry like this stop messing with him." A female voice said as a shorter figure stepped out of the crowd. She took off her hood revealing two small horns covered by her blue hair. "I am Wendy or sky as most would know me by the best." The girl said removing her cloak entirely. Two small blue wings are uncovered with a short blue scaly tail.

"Wendy!" A gruff male hissed.

"Oh shut up its not like anyone could hurt you. Natsu will stop them before they can and you know it." Wendy said crossing her others huffed and took off their cloaks as well revivaling five males.

"That's Gajeel." Wendy said pointing to the one who had piercing covering his face and arms. Metal scale running from his iron horns. His wings black as night had metal on the bone part of them. His tail also had metal plating on it. His black outfit matched the wings and tail perfectly.

"That's cobra." Wendy said pointing to one with red wings with a smog like cloud coming off them. His horns were more smoky like. His tail with a red smoke coming off it. He wore a cap that went between his wings. A scar going down his left eye not allowing him to open it. His red hair going past his pointy ears.

"And sting." She pointed to the blonde male with white wings and a white tail. His horns white blended well into his blonde hair.

"Rouge." She pointed to a dark haired male who had pitch black wings watching stings white ones. His tail whipping at the shadows on the ground like the two were connected. His black horns wrapped around his head like a rams blending perfectly into his black hair and only in the right light could Someone tell he even had horns.

"Laxus." A spiky blond haired male grunted. His horns were short and came out of his forehead about an inch. He had wings as yellow as lighting and had spikes at the ends of each joint. His tail also yellow had metal shards sticking out like the spins on natsu's tail.

"Sky needs shut up." Natsu growled in a warning tone.

"Yes and what are you going to do flame breath with that anti magic collar on?" Gajeel said with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Iron needs lesson." Natsu growled glaring at gajeel.

"Natsu you can't fight us any of us without your magic! Especially you! You were never trained in that." Laxus said with a face palm obviously worried about the smaller boy.

"Lighting don't know what fire went through." Natsu growled before bowing his head and closing his wings tightly. Gray watched as natsu dlet with outer and inner demons.

"We know you can't see. We know you tried to protect the rest of us by sacrificing yourself. And you didn't even put up a fight." Sting said and Natsu's head shot up.

"How did you find out?!" Natsu demanded and for once he made a full sentence.

"About you protecting us?" Sting asked confused.

"No eyesight was secret how you find out?!" Natsu demanded stepping closer to the white dragon.

"We have known for years. You can't fly straight and you sometimes fight with your eyes closed with no difference." Wendy said like it was no big deal.

"Not supposed to know." Natsu said and gave one last growl before spreading his wings and taking off straight into the air a flew away.

"Hey you can't leave!" Gray shouted at natsu.

"He's just having a tantrum. He most likely went to a water source and will sit there for hours. He will be back though always is." Sting said like he Was used to it.

"But he can't protect himself with that collar on!" Gray said standing up to the dragon boy. The white dragon looked a little stunned that a human would say something like that to him.

"Of course he can." Laxus said with a shrug. "Magic Or no magic he's a force to recon with."

"I say we leave him. He doesn't like us we don't like him well except Wendy and Gajeel and laxus. He said to not save him maybe this one time we listen to him and do as he says." Cobra said with a shrug and starts to walk away.

"Cobra. We are here because Igneel sent us. Do you really want to go back and tell him of all dragons that his only son didn't coco me back with us?" Rouge said and cobra stopped.

"Than the king can come get natsu by himself I am leaving." Cobra said and took off a trail of red smog left behind him.

"Gray! Gray!" Great herd Lyon shouting and running out to his brother a group of soldiers behind him.

"I am done with this bull shit." Gajeel said walked Up to gray turned the prince around grabbed his wrist and with a mighty gust of wind as the iron dragon took off the ice prince in his hands.

A pounding of wings where right behind them and gray looked back to see the other dragons behind them.

"Gajeel that's the prince!" Wendy shouted over the wind.

"A prince to retrieve a prince seems fair." Gajeel mumbled to himself.


End file.
